


Make it hurt

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dominatrix Tyreen, F/M, Hardcore, Kinda, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, just lot's of sex, lot's of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Finally Tyreen has complete mastery of her powers, nothing can stop from getting her freak on now.
Relationships: Tyreen Calypso/Followers
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Horniverse





	Make it hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't come across a lot of Tyreen smut so I decided to make my own, hope you all enjoy it.

Tyreen struts quietly down the empty corridor in front of her to a hidden away room. Her skin tingles with anticipation, for so long she’s had problems controlling her powers during sex, not anymore. Now, she could have as much fun as she wanted.

She makes it to the door and doesn’t bother knocking, why should she? She the God-Queen. She steps in and closes the door behind her, she grins as she turns towards the group of male psychos and fanatics.

“As you boys know, your Queen has been thirsty for a while, now, I can quench that thirst. YOU, will quench that thirst for me.” She grins wider and drops the robes she’s been wearing, her naked body coming into view.

The audience gulps down what would seem like gallons of saliva, it’s a no brainer that they want to get at her. 

“Alright, we’ll start when I say so.” Tyreen smirks as she slides her fingers over her clit, unfortunately the people of Pandora are fucking idiots, one psycho decides he can’t wait for the signal and runs with his arms outstretched to embrace his Queen.

Tyreen growls and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground, she then steals his life force, leaving nothing but a purple husk behind. She looks up at the rest of them.

“We start, when I say so!” She hisses out. “Understood!?”

The rest of the group nods quickly, not wanting to be drained on what they deem is the most important moment of their lives.

Tyreen returns to her smug smirk and walks pass them to sit on the bed, she spread her legs and slides two fingers inside herself, she groans and squeezes one of her tits, she knows her boys are waiting for the word. She licks her lips as she commands them to play with themselves.

“Don’t try to get yourself off, no one is to cum before their Queen, anyone who does will die.” She makes it clear that no one is to please themselves too much, just give her something arousing to look at while she touches herself.

She pushes her fingers deeper inside herself and gasp. “Fuck yeah, don’t stop stroking.” She leans back on the bed, giving the men a much better view of her soaked pussy. Soon one of them will be filling her up and pounding away at her walls. Making her scream, making her cave and squirm. The imagery is pushing her closer to the edge a lot faster than she wanted to go, but she can’t help herself. She’s been waiting for this for so long, before she realizes what happening she’s cumming, sweet nectar spraying in the air across the room. Never has an orgasm like this hit Tyreen before, she’s so startled she screams as the psychos and fanatics try to catch it in their mouths.

“…fuck.” She stares at the ceiling. It’s almost as if she stopped existing, the crowd of men before her still stroking themselves since she never said stop, they grunt, bringing their presence to Tyreen’s notice. She slowly sits up, watching them strain to hold their loads in. That’s when Tyreen get an idea, she scoots to the edge of the bed.

“Cum on me, all over me, then you’re all going to lick it up.” She jiggles her tits, the followers perk up excitedly and crowd around her. Stroking rapidly and panting, some of them groan while other remain silent as dicks shoot off one by one onto Tyreen’s body. Her face, chest, legs, nothing is spared as she get coated in multiple layers of bandit spunk.

She shivers as she licks some off her lips, surprisingly not disgusting, a bit salty, but overall enjoyable. She grins. “Now get to work.”

Without any more instructions the followers set about cleaning their GodQueen with their mouth, the salt of the cum mixed with the salt of her sweat is intoxicating, it doesn’t take long before she’s back to being spotless.

Tyreen is vibrating now, she planned on dragging this out as long as possible but screw that, she wants to be fucked now, she points to a fanatic with dark blue paint on his face. “You, get inside me right now.” She half growls half moans.

“Yes my Queen.” He goes to get a bottle of lube but she stops him.

“No, right now!” She’s trying not to yell.

“But, I must prepare you.” He says confused.

“My pussy is a fucking water fountain right now, this is enough lube. Just. Get. Inside. Me.” She hisses and yanks him back towards her and wraps her legs around him.

Startled but deprecate to fuck AND live the fanatic does as he’s told, without a second thought he slams into Tyreen, she grits her teeth and hisses loudly. Her pussy aching at the intrusion and quivering. “Fuck!” She likes the pain, it’s strange and hard to express out loud, but being able to finally get laid makes the sensation enjoyable. 

She takes a few deep breaths and lets her head fall back, she locks her eyes on the man inside her. “Start moving.”

“But, shouldn’t I give you time to adjust?” He was rewarded with a view of her siren hand glowing.

“Move! Now!” She snarls which makes him snap his hips in a panic, she gasp and her eye roll back. Arm falling back onto the bed as the fanatic fucks her like his life depends on it, which it does.

The others in attendance gather around them and stroke themselves again, getting turned on by their Queen taking such a rough fucking.

“Yes, yes just like that, fuck me hard, make it hurt!” She screams as her body is pushed wildly against the bed, her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist as she manages to get one arm over his shoulder. “Fuck yes!”

The man above her pants heavily, fucking for your life is tiring work and he is already so close with how hard and fast he’s taking Tyreen, she can tell there’s only a few minutes left before he’s done. Too fast in her opinion, but it’s too late to tell him to slow down. Besides, she loves this.

He pants louder, ramming into her over and over again hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that makes her body sing, oh that jab here, push there. Looks like the GodQueen is gonna cum again.

“Don’t fucking stop, I’m right there!” She cries out and tightens her legs around him, clenching and cumming on his dick, liquid leaking out around him and down her ass.

“I’m gonna cum!” He announces and Tyreen pushes him away making his dick pull out.

“Not inside of me you’re not.” She grabs him in an iron grip and strokes him fiercely, he shot, hitting her right in the chest and stomach, her legs are shaking but she can still kneel properly. She takes him into her mouth and swirls her tongue around his length, lapping up every stray drop of creamy goodness she can find.

“FIRST CUMSHOT OF THE FESTIVAL!” One psycho hollers and the others follow suit with cheers. Tyreen rolls her eyes and chuckles. Then she leans over the fanatic under her. 

“Now clean me up.” She grins, the man leaning up and dragging his tongue over her skin, tasting himself and sighing in content.

Soon she is clean again, satisfied with his work she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Apparently that’s enough to knock him out.

“Somebody move him out the way so we can continue.” Two other fanatics pick him up and dump him on the floor by the wall. 

“Good enough.” She giggles and pulls a psycho forward.

She gets on her hands and knees. “Fucking wreck your Queen.”

That’s all he needed to hear before plunging into her sopping pussy. The impact jerks her forward and she yelps.

“G-good, now get to it.” She stutters and the psycho starts slamming her, her tits bouncing and swinging back and forth as she’s fucked. 

“Oh shit, fuck me fuck me!” Her voice rings through the room and echoes off the walls. This is what she’s wanted for all these years, this, is a proper lay.

“Does the lightening rod please my holy Queen?” The psycho asks.

“Yes, fuck yes it does! Your Queen is very pleased!” Drool is running down Tyreen’s chin and she doesn’t care, it feels so fucking good. “Yes give it to me!”

The other psychos and fanatics are becoming impatient, they want their turn with the GodQueen, Tyreen can tell, and she doesn’t want bloodshed to break out on her special night.

“Are you close?” She can barely get the words out. 

“Yes my Queen, the train is pulling into skag central!” The psycho hollers as he almost cums inside her.

She kicks him back, making him fall off her. “Not inside you fucking idoit!” She smacks his thigh, making him yelp from the pain and cum, thick ropes hitting her in the face and chest. She gasps, leaning back as he continues to cum. “Holy fuck!”

The psycho passes out, leaving Tyreen shocked and covered in cum. “Well….I approve. Now come clean me boys.”

Like before, the men lick Tyreen clean, she giggles at the tickling sensation all the while. She has her fingers buried in her pussy, yearning to squirt, squirting is fun.

“Who wants to drink the Queen’s juice?” She moans as she leaks on her fingers.

As expected, everyone does, some of the patrons trying to shoves others aside. “Hey, no fighting! Or nobody gets my juice!” That made them stop.

“Hooow abooouuut you?! Yeah you.” She points at another psycho with the COV symbol across his chest. “Come here, kneel on the floor in front of me.”

He obeys, kneeling in front of his GodQueen. “Remove your mask, you’re gonna drink every last drop.” He does what he’s told, he isn’t as ugly as Tyreen feared he’d be.

“Stick out your tongue.” She sighs softy as she fingers herself faster. “Fuck yes, I’m close, I’m gonna cum.” She whispers and pulls her fingers out, shooting the psycho in the face with her pussy juice.

He makes a gargling sound as he drinks her down, making sure to get every drop that escapes her.

“FUCK! Good shit.” She giggles, eyes glossy and hazy. Can’t pass out now, there’s still more followers to fuck.

“This is gonna be a long and fun night.” She snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more smut involving the twins, not together of course. Don't know when my next work will be posted but I'll get on it as soon as I can.


End file.
